


Крылья

by LadyMeow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Restraints
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: Потеряв Азирафеля, Кроули попадает в Ад, где претерпевает адские пытки на радость мстительным адским князьям. Но вот однажды в Ад является Эрра, древний шумерский бог войны и мора...- Ну что, нравится? – обратилась Вельзевул к Эрре. -  У вас же положены были жертвоприношения? Он теперь твой. Развлекайся.Выражение лица шумерского бога было трудно прочесть, но было видно, как неподдельный интерес и азарт разгораются в тёмных глазах и отпечатывается подобием хищной улыбки в уголках губ. В горевших некогда янтарным блеском, а ныне тусклых змеиных глазах Кроули же не отражалось ни страха, ни гнева, ни озорства, сопровождавшего обычно мыслительный процесс по придумыванию какого-либо плана, – ничего… кроме усталости.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Эрра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/gifts).



Адская вечеринка была в самом разгаре. В Аду томились души величайших музыкантов всех времен, в отличие от той же Земли, где талантливых исполнителей осталось совсем мало. Однако Ад не был бы Адом, если бы на пьяных пирушках демоны не заставляли этих великих музыкантов выступать одновременно, превращая чудесные по отдельности мелодии в бессмысленную какофонию, что нередко заканчивалось руганью и драками самих музыкантов друг с другом. Демоны делали ставки. Это была одна из самых любимых частей подобных мероприятий. Однако сегодня вечеринка была особой. Не каждый день в Аду появлялся новый демон. Да еще и такого ранга, что Вельзевул криво улыбалась, когда они чокались с ним золотыми кубками с рубиновыми вставками. Точнее сказать, такое в Аду было впервые.

  
_Его появление было эффектным. Взрыв прогремел на весь Ад, сотрясая и без того вечно осыпающиеся своды и отдаваясь эхом по всем кругам, разбросав в стороны не слишком удачливых демонов и уничтожив пару десятков мелких бесов. Когда дым и пыль рассеялись, перед кабинетом Вельзевул оказался дух, облаченный в тело крепкого мужчины, с длинными темными волосами, что рассыпались по плечам, и пытливым цепким взглядом темно-карих, почти черных, глаз. Незнакомец огляделся по сторонам и, ухмыльнувшись, постучал в дверь кабинета княгини Ада, тут же заходя, не дожидаясь ответа._   
_\- Ты кто еще такой, черт тебя дери? – завопила Вельзевул, едва увидев его. Рой мух, обычно меланхолично летавших вокруг нее, зловеще зажужжал._   
_\- Мое почтение, княгиня. Я Эрра*, надеюсь, моё имя говорит вам о чем-то?_   
_Пыл Вельзевул немного поостыл – божества древних культов не были, конечно, сравнимы со Всевышней, но по рангу и способностям стояли явно выше обычных демонов – княгиня уселась на троне, стараясь принять расслабленную позу._   
_\- И что же привело древнее божество в наше скромное обиталище?_   
_\- Если честно, то скука. В современном мире жизнь на Земле течет в русле монотеистической политики. Первое время, конечно, было приятно, что можно отдохнуть от работы, передать дела, так сказать, в доверительное управление с последующей обязательной продажей своей доли в мироздании вашему… холдингу. Знаете, что самое весёлое в пребывании «на пенсии»?_   
_Вельзевул пожала плечами – с самого своего создания она всё время работала, а после падения работы лишь в разы прибавилось, так откуда ей было знать?_   
_\- Тотализатор, – полушепотом произнес древний бог и улыбнулся. – Мы наблюдали за Землёй и делали ставки, какой же из филиалов компании вашего, так сказать, учредителя победит. Армагеддон мог изменить очень многое, не только для Рая и Ада, но и для множества «наблюдателей», ожидающих подходящих условий, чтобы подключиться к игре… на стороне победителя, разумеется. То, что два клерка противоборствующих сил объединились и сорвали это знаковое событие, было для всех неожиданностью. Однако многие уверены, что Армагеддон неизбежен и лишь отсрочен на неопределенное время. Я решил не ждать в созерцании еще тысячелетия и подумал, что мои навыки могут пригодиться вашей организации на пути к победе. Нетрудно догадаться, что я ставил на Ад. И вот я здесь, княгиня Вельзевул, прошусь в ряды ваших верных демонов._   
_Эрра вновь обаятельно улыбнулся и слегка поклонился, не разрывая зрительного контакта с повелительницей мух. Которая молча смотрела на него под размеренное жужжание кружащих над ее головой насекомых, будто символизирующее её мыслительный процесс. Никто на её памяти не пытался пополнить ряды демонов. Тем более, добровольно. Будь Люцифер на месте, она бы, не задумываясь, отправила гостя напрямую к нему, но Владыка Тьмы после сокрушительного провала и сцены, которую устроил ему его отпрыск, самоустранился, отправившись в Пекло на неопределенный срок и оставив Вельзевул руководить Адом в свое отсутствие. Княгиня, как и все демоны (за исключением, разумеется, Кроули), не отличалась быстротой реакции и соображалки в нестандартных ситуациях. К тому же, как руководителю, ей необходимо было тщательно взвесить все «за» и «против». С одной стороны, в лице Эрры Ад приобретал сильного демона, сравнимого по способностям и могуществу сразу с двумя Всадниками (хорошо, Всадником и Всадником в отставке), с другой… Вельзевул не знала, что может быть с другой стороны, однако свежие воспоминания о Кроули, лежащем в целой ванне святой воды и осыпающем брызгами всех в радиусе полутора метров, почему-то заставляли не спешить с дачей визитеру положительного ответа._   
_Несколько минут длилось молчание. Древний бог терпеливо ждал ответа, а мозг Вельзевул, казалось, вот-вот взорвется от перенапряжения. Мухи жужжали всё усерднее, будто шестеренки старого несмазанного механизма, пока наконец у княгини не появилась идея._   
_\- Ваше предложение, Эрра, весьма неожиданно для нас и, разумеется, выглядит заманчиво. Однако современный Ад и Нижний мир шумерской цивилизации весьма отличаются друг от друга. В первую очередь, по объему работы. Понимаете, мы сейчас обслуживаем весь мир, а не одну лишь конкретную территориальную область. При всем уважении к вам как к одному из разработчиков, ваша база за последнее время была нами сильно усовершенствована. К тому же, статусы божества и демона несколько отличаются… хотя бы в плане субординации. Я могу сделать вас лишь старшим демоном, но какое-либо дальнейшее повышение, увы, не в моей компетенции._   
_\- Я согласен, княгиня. Мне не важен титул и статус. За столько лет я очень соскучился по работе. К тому же, меня мотивирует ваша цель. Хочу быть одним из тех, кто приведет Ад к победе._   
_\- Хм, ну что ж. Добро пожаловать в Ад, Эрра. По такому случаю завтра устроим вечеринку. А пока располагайтесь и привыкайте к местным порядкам._

  
Какофония звуков была поистине адской. Эрра наблюдал за начинающейся дракой, а Вельзевул – за его реакцией. Древний бог был спокоен. Не кричал, не делал ставок. Не нервничал. Внимательный взгляд выражал холодность и толику интереса, а уголки губ складывались в едва заметную улыбку. Что-то в его образе казалось Вельзевул смутно знакомым. Но она никак не могла ухватить, что именно. Рядом сидели Хастур и Дагон. Они тоже наблюдали за дракой, правда, как за чем-то совершенно обыденным. Их взгляды интереса не выражали. Наконец, звуки музыки окончательно сменились звуками мордобоя и криков «болельщиков». Вельзевул щелкнула пальцами, и вся эта копошащаяся верещащая толпа исчезла. На её месте появился Фредди Меркьюри. Раздались первые аккорды Who wants to live forever.  
\- Как насчет танцев? – спросила княгиня.  
\- Пару тысячелетий я точно не танцевал. С удовольствием, - ответил Эрра.  
Демоны никогда не славились умением красиво танцевать. И, ясное дело, танцевать они чертовски любили. Как оказалось, древние шумерские божества весьма преуспевали в этом искусстве. Что кардинально отличало их от, например, ангелов (Вельзевул знала это не понаслышке). Когда адские князья и новоявленный демон, натанцевавшись, плюхнулись на свои места за столиком и вновь принялись наполнять кубки, Фредди вытягивал концовку The show must go on.  
\- Что ж, предлагаю выпить за нового демона, который приведет Ад к победе в Великой битве! – произнесла тост Вельзевул, и демоны поддержали его громким гулом. – За тебя, Эрра. – Демоны чокнулись золотыми кубками.  
\- А теперь, в честь твоего вступления в наши ряды, мы хотим преподнести тебе подарок, - зловеще произнес Хастур.  
\- Сюрприз! – добавила Дагон.  
\- Выводите! – скомандовала Вельзевул.  
Два демона-стражника в доспехах и с копьями ввели в центр зала фигуру, судя по всему, тоже демона, полуобнаженного, с холщовым мешком на голове и закованными в наручники, блокирующие демонские силы, руками, и бросили его на колени. Прожекторы с двух сторон высветили его фигуру посреди опустевшего «танцпола». Один из стражников сдернул с его головы мешок. Рыжий короткостриженый демон зажмурился и зашипел, пытаясь спрятать чувствительные глаза от яркого света.  
\- Кроули! Смотри сюда! Я приказываю! – Вельзевул явно веселилась.  
Кроули никогда не был послушным демоном. Княгиня кивнула, и один из стражников разрезал воздух неизвестно откуда взявшейся кожаной плетью, и хлесткий удар по обнаженной спине вырвал из стоящего на коленях демона шипящий крик. Кроули поднял взгляд на Вельзевул.  
\- Ну что, нравится? – обратилась княгиня к Эрре. - У вас же положены были жертвоприношения? Он теперь твой. Развлекайся.  
Выражение лица шумерского бога было трудно прочесть, но было видно, как неподдельный интерес и азарт разгораются в тёмных глазах и отпечатывается подобием хищной улыбки в уголках губ. В горевших некогда янтарным блеском, а ныне тусклых змеиных глазах Кроули же не отражалось ни страха, ни гнева, ни озорства, сопровождавшего обычно мыслительный процесс по придумыванию какого-либо плана, – ничего… кроме усталости.  
Вельзевул это злило. Потеряв своего ангела, Кроули совсем размяк. С подачи коллег сверху демоны всё-таки нашли способ уничтожить устойчивого к адскому пламени пернатого воина света. В Раю были проведены тщательные исследования и глубокий анализ ситуации и сделаны выводы о том, что огнеупорной была лишь физическая оболочка Азирафеля, предположительно ввиду того что она была выдана ему не Небесной канцелярией, а никем иным как Антихристом, который в подарок скорее всего сотворил подобную и для Кроули. Поэтому демоны добавили к адскому пламени серной кислоты, которая гарантированно развоплотила бы ангела, а уж само пламя испепелило бы его эфирную сущность. К удовольствию двух противоборствующих сторон, именно так всё и вышло. Однако провернуть подобную манипуляцию с Кроули и устроить на этот раз стопроцентную показательную казнь в святой воде демоны отказались. Эйфории от уничтожения ангела хватило ненадолго. Возник вопрос: ну и что теперь? Поэтому вариант с адскими муками для демона-предателя оказался намного предпочтительнее.  
Кроули подвергали изощренным пыткам. Запирая магию внутри него специальными противодемонскими наручниками, истязали его тело: жгли раскаленным металлом, заливали уши и горло расплавленным свинцом, ломали кости, сдирали кожу, вырывали ногти и выкалывали глаза, - заставляя испытывать нестерпимую боль и при этом не давая возможности развоплотиться. Несколько часов подряд ежедневно обитатели Ада имели удовольствие наслаждаться нечеловеческими криками, стонами, хрипами и шипением терзаемого демона, затем его оставляли на некоторое время, чтобы магия, запертая в нем, лишенная выхода наружу, а значит, подпитки извне и возможности управления ею, восстанавливала его тело в базовом режиме, медленно и болезненно, а потом подвергали пыткам вновь. Но самое страшное происходило как раз в этих перерывах. Тянущую боль от регенерации, стиснув зубы, еще можно было терпеть, к ней можно было привыкнуть. Но физические мучения Кроули не удовлетворяли руководителей Ада в полной мере. Поэтому, когда его недвижимое обезображенное тело приносили из пыточной в «комнату отдыха», включали радио и запирали там. Демоны и сами не знали, что именно транслировал Люцифер напрямую в мозг Кроули, но дикие вопли, прерывающиеся всхлипами, холодили кровь даже у них.  
Вельзевул искренне убеждала себя в том, что наслаждается зрелищем расплаты предателя, но чувствовала, что что-то тут не так. Она изо всех сил старалась разгадать, что именно. И наконец поняла. Кроули не пытался спастись, избежать адских мук, выкрутиться, заболтать, обхитрить своих палачей, запудрить мозги руководству. Змей-искуситель, профессиональный болтун Кроули – молчал. Будто покорился судьбе и принимал все её тяготы. И это невероятно бесило Вельзевул. Что может быть противнее, чем демон, который строит из себя мученика? Княгиня единственная знала, что транслировали Кроули в подсознание в перерывах между пытками. Картины с ним и его ангелом: которые были, которых не было, и которых уже никогда не будет. Пытки терзали физическое тело демона, но Вельзевул хотелось увидеть муки его «души», той самой сущности, которую просто уничтожить ей казалось слишком банально и гуманно для мести. Поэтому Кроули стоял сейчас на коленях перед древним богом войны и мора, подаренный ему для развлечений.

\- Вечеринка окончена! – объявила княгиня. - Расходимся, завтра много работы. Тебе кстати тоже завтра выдам задание, - обратилась она к Эрре. – А пока развлекайся.  
Вельзевул подмигнула в сторону Кроули, по-прежнему с отсутствующим взглядом стоявшего на коленях посреди зала, и ушла. Эрра подошел к своему «подарку», с интересом оглядывая его со всех сторон. Помимо всего прочего, на Кроули был надет ошейник одного из адских псов – еще одна попытка унизить в стиле Хастура, - к которому была пристегнута короткая цепь. Стражник вручил эту цепь Эрре и удалился. Древний бог посмотрел на рыжую макушку сверху вниз и в глубине души был рад, что демон не поднял взгляд на него в ответ. Помявшись секунду, Эрра принял грозный и властный вид и, рванув цепь достаточно резко, чтобы демон дернулся, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы упал, скомандовал: «Поднимайся! Идём». Кроули не без усилия поднялся с колен и нетвердым шагом, слегка согнувшись – цепь в руке «хозяина» не позволяла стоять прямо – поплелся за богом войны и мора.  
Эрра привел «подарок» в «комнату», выделенную ему Вельзевул в качестве некоего личного пространства. Демонам, а уж богам тем более, не обязательно было спать, однако существуя на орбите человеческого мира, многие освоили сон, кто-то в качестве развлечения, а кто-то – в виде необходимости, особенно когда на протяжении тысячелетий заняться было нечем. Поэтому в комнате Эрры, разумеется, была кровать. На которую он сразу толкнул Кроули, едва тот переступил порог. Демон уткнулся лицом в постель и затих.  
\- Мне говорили, что ты болтлив, Краули. А ты у нас, выходит, тот еще скромник, - произнес Эрра, приподняв демона за волосы.  
\- А ты меня сюда для сссветссской бессседы притащил? – огрызнулся в ответ Кроули.  
\- Ты прав. Ни к чему лишняя болтовня. – Шумерский бог наклонился к самому уху Кроули. – Надеюсь, ты будешь послушным демоном. В твоих интересах быть послушным.  
Эрра щелкнул пальцами – кровать немного преобразилась, Кроули оказался прикован наручниками к её изголовью, представлявшему собой металлические прутья, а вся одежда, что оставалась на нём, исчезла. Эрра отстегнул от ошейника цепь и провел ею по обнаженной спине демона вдоль позвоночника от шеи до самых ягодиц. Металл обжигал холодом едва восстановленную после очередной пытки, а потому очень нежную кожу, вызывая сонм мурашек и озноб. Удар цепью по ягодице был резок и неожидан. Демон вскрикнул – красный след медленно наливался кровью.  
\- О да, молодец Краули. Кричи. Я хочу, чтобы ты был громким. Ты проиграл эту войну, Краули. Теперь я буду её вести, и приведу тёмные силы к победе. Пусть весь Ад слышит, как тебя берёт победитель.  
Кроули пообещал себе быть тише воды. Эрра одной рукой вздёрнул его, заставив поднять зад и расставить ноги, раскрыться перед ним. Он вновь приподнял голову демона за рыжие космы и ткнул ему в лицо какой-то штуковиной причудливой формы. Сфокусировав взгляд, Энтони округлил глаза – это была анальная пробка. Он бы понятия не имел, что это такое, если бы сам не изобрел её однажды, после того как получил очередной от ворот поворот от ангела, когда они еще не…  
\- Оближи.  
\- Что? Нет!  
Второй удар металлической цепью пришелся прямо между ягодиц. Кроули вскрикнул, в этот момент Эрра засунул пробку ему в рот, провел по языку, завел за щеку и вытащил.   
-Думаешь, я буду размениваться на такую человеческую блажь как смазка? Плоть – лишь проводник боли и удовольствий для духа. Я получу удовольствие, а что достанется тебе, зависит только от тебя.  
Эрра прикоснулся холодной пробкой к анусу, припухшему и горящему после удара, и одним плавным движением ввел её внутрь. Кроули подавился воздухом, зашипел.  
\- Теперь поиграем.  
Эрра щелкнул пальцами – и Кроули оказался на полу перед ним на коленях. Шумерский бог тоже был обнажен. Он был достаточно мускулист и подтянут, смотрел сверху вниз насмешливым и жадным взглядом почти черных глаз, в которых на долю мгновения, Кроули показалось, блеснуло что-то знакомое. Демон резко отвел взгляд – воспоминания о гибели Азирафеля и осознание того, что перед ним никак не может быть он, потому что его больше нет, острыми иглами больно вонзились в его сознание и сердце. Эрра резко схватил его за волосы и вжал лицом в свой пах, где колом стоял крупный член, сочащийся смазкой.  
\- Давай. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Краули. Иначе я проломлю тебе хребет этой цепью, будешь потом долго и неприятно восстанавливаться.  
Эрра провел членом по губам Кроули, раскрывая их и проталкиваясь внутрь, до самого основания, в самое горло. Он сам начал задавать темп, крепко фиксируя голову демона и трахая в рот так, как ему нравится. Кроули посмотрел наверх – в хищных, затуманенных дымкой накатывающего удовольствия глазах шумерского бога не было ни толики знакомого взгляда. Кроули зажмурился, не в силах изменить происходящее. Чужой член таранил его горло, а пробка с каждым движением всё больше давила на простату, от чего член демона начал стремительно твердеть. Кроули совсем не хотелось этого, и в то же время проклятая человеческая физиология требовала обратного. Эрра наращивал темп, и когда казалось, что он вот-вот уже кончит, он резко вышел, одним движением водрузил Кроули на кровать, подмяв под себя, резко выдернул пробку, отчего демон едва не заскулил, и тут же заменил её членом, влажным от слюны и сочащейся смазки, и всё-таки даже после пробки слишком большим, чтобы войти легко и сразу. Эрра вогнал наполовину. Кроули подавился воздухом и инстинктивно попытался отползти, но божество крепко держало его поперек груди. Эрра начал медленно и методично с каждым толчком входить всё глубже. Он навалился на Кроули и начал наращивать темп, вколачиваться всё резче. Теперь одна рука держала демона в основании шеи, впечатывая в кровать, другая сжимала бедро, слегка поглаживая его большим пальцем, и это движение вновь пробило дрожью всё тело. Шумерский бог был резок, вколачивался быстро и рвано, причиняя боль, но при этом периодически проезжаясь по нужной точке так, что у Кроули против воли вырывались стоны, которые он не в силах был сдерживать. Скованными руками он не мог дотянуться и помочь себе, и от этого хотелось жалобно скулить. Ощущения боли, перемежавшейся со вспышками удовольствия, доводили до безумия. Под аккомпанемент всё ускоряющихся толчков внезапный шепот в самое ухо, казалось, отпечатался огненным клеймом на подкорке головного мозга: «Они ведь наблюдают за нами. Потерпи ещё немного, дорогой».  
От этих слов и этого голоса Кроули бросило в оргазм. Он вскрикнул и излился, сокращением мышц доводя до разрядки Эрру, который в последний момент резким движением вышел и кончил на ягодицы и спину демона. Затем встал и сбросил его с кровати на пол.  
\- На сегодня игра окончена, - стальным голосом, будто ничего особенного не произошло, бросил Эрра. - Ты неплох. Но пока не достоин моей спермы внутри себя. Зато помечен. Теперь ты мой, Краули. Я принимаю дар. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь поживее.  
Вельзевул, Хастур и Дагон с жадностью наблюдали сквозь стену за происходящим в комнате зрелищем. Эрра показал себя настоящим демоном, развеяв последние сомнения и пройдя последнее испытание в глазах Вельзевул. Недоумевающий и потерянный взгляд Кроули, оставленного голым, с явно саднящей, судя по его позе, задницей и в подтеках спермы на полу вызвал у княгини мысли, которым она внутри себя улыбнулась. Кончить от полового акта с насильником, храня в сердце светлый образ своего погибшего ангела – это, должно быть, неслабо рвало мозг и «душу». Вполне могло сойти за новый изощренный вид пыток для тонкой натуры Кроули.  
\- Расходимся. Они всё, - сказал Хастур, и князья молча разошлись. После увиденного Вельзевул почему-то очень захотелось связаться с коллегой из верхнего филиала… встретиться… обсудить… дела.

* Э́рра (аккадск. И́рра) — в шумеро-аккадской мифологии бог мора и войны как разрушительных стихий.


	2. Тот день

_Это был обычный день. Самый обычный. Хотя нет, ничего обычного в нём не было. Обычно Кроули мог дрыхнуть до полудня, а Азирафель, будучи ранней пташкой, вставал и готовил ароматный кофе, запах которого пробирался в сонные мысли демона и окутывал домашним уютом. Позже ангел готовил завтрак, а потом приходил, и соблазнял Кроули присоединиться к нему за трапезой. В ответ демон соблазнял Азирафеля присоединиться к нему в кровати и заняться чем-то столь же, а иногда и более приятным, чем завтрак. Это была их ритуальная утренняя «борьба». Интерес представляло то, что они никогда не знали заранее, чья же сторона сегодня одержит верх, но при любом раскладе удовольствие получали оба._

_В этот же роковой день Кроули проснулся необыкновенно рано. Или это Азирафель после жаркой ночи, плавно переходящей в утро, позволил себе в этот раз поспать подольше. Демон любовался его умиротворенным лицом с кокетливо вздернутым носом, длинными, слегка подрагивающими ресницами и легкой очаровательной улыбкой и понимал, почему люди умилялись спящим детям, сравнивая их с ангелами. Внезапно так сильно захотелось его порадовать, но разбудить это чудесное создание сейчас, даже самым приятным способом, почему-то воспринималось как кощунство. Кроули решил, что сегодняшнее утро на стороне чудесного завтрака и, тихо выбравшись из постели, отправился в пекарню неподалеку за любимыми пончиками Азирафеля._

_Пекарня находилась на соседней улице от уютного домика в Саут-Даунс, который купили ангел и демон, «уволившись» из своих контор, и в котором жили теперь вместе, поэтому Кроули не видел смысла ехать туда на машине, отправился пешком. Он выбирал начинку для свежайших пончиков, гадая, что предпочел бы сегодня Азирафель: банан и клубнику или шоколад, - когда раздался взрыв и крики испуганных горожан. Сердце Кроули пропустило удар – полыхало совсем близко. Он пулей рванул из магазина и побежал изо всех сил, меньше чем за минуту оказавшись перед своим домом… объятым Адским пламенем._

_\- Ангел!_

_Кроули бросился в дом. Проклятое дежавю вызывало ещё большую панику. Страх, который он испытал от подобной ситуации в прошлом, наслоился на ужас настоящего. Демон бросился в спальню. Очаг возгорания был именно там, судя по всему, петарду с Адским пламенем (нечто похожее на «Коктейль Молотова») забросили в окно. Внутри отчаянно билась надежда, что Азирафель успел проснуться и чудом перенестись куда-нибудь (и разбивалась о леденящий кровь ужас, потому что Кроули знал, какой ангел был милый и слегка заторможенный, если его резко, внезапно разбудить)._

_\- Азирафель!_

_Новый взрыв раздался у самого порога спальни и отбросил Кроули с лестницы вниз. Особенностью Адского пламени, в отличие от обычного огня, была его всеобъемлемость и моментальное распространение. Через долю секунды весь дом полыхал, а Кроули лежал навзничь посреди этого гигантского костра, не причинявшего ему никакого вреда. Он поднялся на ноги. Глупая, но такая отчаянная надежда осталась единственным, что у него было, потому что сделать он уже ничего не мог. Сердце пропустило удар, когда наверху, на выходе из спальни показалась фигура, и рухнуло вниз – это был Хастур. Он держал в руках опаленные ангельские крылья и гадко, мерзко улыбался. Он посмотрел на Кроули своими черными демонскими глазами, бросил в него крылья и громко захохотал. Мягкие белые перья, символ ангельской благодати, медленно тлели и рассыпались в руках. И вместе с ними рассыпалось сердце Кроули. Он выдернул одно, еще целое, перышко, зажал в руке, поднес к губам, с которых срывались истерические, бесслезные рыдания. Когда он разжал кулак, на ладони была лишь щепотка пепла. Потерявший смысл дальнейшего существования Кроули упал на колени. Адское пламя забиралось во все уголки некогда уютного дома и методично пожирало всё, что ещё час назад было дорого сердцу, а теперь уже не имело никакого значения._


	3. Работа демоном

Эрра явился в кабинет Вельзевул, когда его вызвали. Рядом с ним на цепи, всё в том же ошейнике стоял Кроули, правда, на этот раз полностью одетый. Чуть ниже ошейника, на ключице, торчащей из расстегнутого ворота рубашки, красовался след от глубокого укуса – метка принадлежности «хозяину». Руки по-прежнему были закованы в наручники.

\- Приветствую, княгиня. – Эрра обворожительно-лукаво улыбнулся. – На колени, Краули, - скомандовал он и дернул цепь, от чего демон с гулом упал на колени, но удержался от того, чтобы зашипеть.

\- Краули? – усмехнулась Вельзевул. – Последний раз мы звали так его несколько тысячелетий назад.

\- Я помню вас ещё ангелами, - бросил Эрра. – Некоторых из вас. Ещё до разделения на… два филиала. И самую малость после. Краули был одним из тех, кто запустил процесс тестирования новых прототипов людей. Его трудно было не запомнить. И звали его сущность именно Краули, меня не интересует, как он решил называть себя потом. Княгиня усмехнулась, бросив уничижительный взгляд на стоявшего на коленях рыжеволосого демона.

\- Что ж, приступим к работе. – Вельзевул указала Эрре на материализовавшийся позади него стул. – Раз ты теперь демон, у тебя будет определенная сфера деятельности. Наша общая цель – совращать людские души, склонять их ко греху и в итоге приводить их в Ад после смерти.

\- Я думал, ваша основная цель – победить небесное воинство и создать новый мир.

\- Да, но… планирование нового Армагеддона не в моей компетенции.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, души так души, - нес стал спорить древний бог. – Что я должен делать?

\- Твоя задача, как и у остальных демонов, раз в год выходить на Землю и в течение дня искусить как можно больше людей, зародить в их душах семена порока, чтобы через время, после смерти они попали в Ад. Сейчас выдам расписание.

\- Всего один день в году? – Эрра выразил недоумение, но Вельзевул не могла разобрать, истинно оно или наигранно. – А чем же заниматься в остальное время? Вновь торчать в Нижнем Мире? Если честно, прежде чем отправиться к вам, я навел справки. И по моим данным выходит, что, руководствуясь лишь такими методами работы, без обид, княгиня, Ад получал бы по горстке душ раз в десять лет, учитывая их способность каяться и отмаливать свои грехи, особенно перед смертью. Но по факту ваш филиал был обеспечен стабильным и бесперебойным потоком грешников каждый день. Благодаря работе Краули на Земле. Одной из основных особенностей его стиля работы была масштабность действий. Я тоже… люблю масштабность. И насколько я могу судить, место сейчас вакантно.

Вельзевул какое-то время молчала, внимательно всматриваясь в темные глаза Эрры, и сама не знала, что пыталась в них увидеть. Видела лишь царственную самоуверенность.

\- Видишь ли, Эрра, - аккуратно начала княгиня, - до того как предать нас, действительно основным поставщиком массового потока человеческих душ Аду был вот этот вот рыжий… пёс. Но каким-то образом он спелся с ангелом, посланником Небес, в чьи обязанности входило противостояние его планам и козням. Более того, они заключили Соглашение, а потом взяли и вместе нарушили естественный ход вещей, воспрепятствовав свершению Армагеддона, что должен был послужить началом Великой битвы, к которой мы готовились с самого… открытия нашего филиала. Сейчас же этот ангел, к счастью, ликвидирован, - произнесла Вельзевул, смакуя последнюю фразу и наблюдая за реакцией Кроули, который, отдохнув немного от пыток, сидел сейчас с каменным лицом, тщательно маскируя желание взорвать весь Ад во главе с Люцифером и Вельзевул. Вот сейчас он был бы совсем не против Апокалипсиса. – Кроули тоже отстранен от своих обязанностей. Рай заявил, что не собирается больше рисковать и посылать на Землю постоянного сотрудника. Разумеется, при условии, что и Ад не отправит нового демона взамен Кроули. На дипломатии строится политика, тебе ли не знать. Поэтому мы вынуждены ограничить свою деятельность редкими визитами демонов на Землю с целью искушения людей и упразднить вакансию Кроули.

Вельзевул приготовилась к негативной реакции. Однако Эрра в ответ лишь улыбнулся.

\- Есть один нюанс, княгиня. Я не демон по происхождению. Я божество. А в вашем соглашении с Раем, насколько мне известно, основным условием является отсутствие постоянного демона на Земле. Отправив туда меня, вы не нарушите Соглашение. А я, благодаря своим навыкам, обеспечу Ад стабильным потоком нераскаявшихся грешников.

Вельзевул задумалась. С одной стороны, сама ситуация нахождения Эрры в Аду немного напрягала, хотя он показал себя истинным демоном без единого намека на какой-либо свет в своих действиях. Сильным демоном. Вполне способным выбить себе повышение у Люцифера, когда тот вернётся, и стать еще одним князем. Или занять место одного из князей… С другой – тысячелетия нахождения демона Кроули вне Ада привели к его очеловечиванию и предательству. Хотя Эрра, если подумать, все эти же тысячелетия вообще, по сути, был предоставлен сам себе, а сейчас решил поработать на Ад.

\- К тому же, - небрежно бросил Эрра, - на Земле больше не будет никакого ангела, так что можно не опасаться, что Рай постарается меня переманить на свою сторону. Несколько локальных войн, междоусобиц, парочка новых инфекций – все решат, что это Всадники развлекаются, никто и не подумает на Ад. В чем разница, спросите вы? А разница в том, что в войнах, которые от нечего делать провоцирует Кармин, едва ли не большая часть людей умирает как мученики, кто-то даже становится праведником, защищая свою страну и свою семью. Я же, в первую очередь, внушаю людям такую жестокость, которую они разжигают до небывалых размеров и уносят с собой в могилу. Жестокость, которая ядом сочится с их губ, даже если их мучительно убивают. Они обречены оказаться в Аду. К тому же, я думаю, Краули будет очень «интересно» посмотреть, как его работу выполняет профессионал. Я смотрю, демоны вообще очень «любят», когда кто-то превосходит их.

Последнюю фразу Эрра произнес, пристально глядя в глаза Вельзевул, отчего по её телу пробежал неприятный холодок, а мухи вокруг зажужжали как-то нервно.

\- Ты что же, и его хочешь взять с собой? – Такой расклад как-то не входил в планы княгини.

Эрра принял развязную позу, расставил ноги, обтянутые черными кожаными штанами, дернул за цепь, отчего Кроули не удержал равновесие и упал, оказавшись головой у него на коленях. Древний бог взял его за рыжие космы и уложил, уткнув лицом себе в пах. Раздалось шипение, Кроули попытался вырваться, но Эрра сбросил вниз его руки и наступил на цепь от наручников, тем самым зафиксировав демона в неудобной позе, в которой он не мог двинуться. Лицо Вельзевул было трудно читаемым. Такое поведение вызывало невольный трепет и даже немного пугало.

\- А разве вы мне его не подарили, княгиня? – с «невинным» выражением лица спросил Эрра. – Мне казалось, Краули теперь служит моим удовольствиям? За тысячи лет у меня появилась возможность реализовать столько фантазий! Ни один человек такого не выдержит, да и делать людей мучениками, чтобы они попадали в Рай, не хотелось бы. А вот Краули… Знаете, каким «голодным» я становлюсь на волне очередной вызванной мною войны? И опять же. – Эрра перешел на полушепот, сильнее сжимая в кулаке волосы Кроули. - На Земле больше нет его ангела.

Больше слов не требовалось. Эрра доносил свои мысли взглядом, и они были предельно понятны Вельзевул. Этот божок из числа создателей Земли, поселивший на ней наряду со многими свои первые цивилизации, слишком быстро изжившие себя, вынужденный уступить этот мир Богине, много тысячелетий ожидал, когда же и её цивилизации, так бурно развернувшей жизнедеятельность на всей планете, придет конец, когда договор с Богиней перестанет действовать, и можно будет заключить договор с победившей стороной и принять участие в разработке нового мира, более совершенного, где давно забытый скучающий бог вновь приобретет значимость и величие. И этот момент был так близок! Он почти уже наступил, но какому-то паршивому демону и его эфирному дружку вздумалось всё нарушить ради того, чтобы вести свои амурные делишки. Эрра ненавидел этого демона. И горел желанием наказывать его, пожалуй, даже более изощренными способами, чем это делали в Аду. Что ж, такой настрой импонировал Вельзевул. Тем более что однообразные истязания Кроули, после которых он на следующий день восстанавливался, уже порядком наскучили и не приносили удовольствия, а главное, не имели особого смысла. То ли дело быть в вечном рабстве у жестокого древнего божества, созерцая при этом мир, на каждом шагу которого воспоминания о любимом ангеле и безвозвратно утраченном счастье. Вельзевул вспомнила момент Падения и фиалковые глаза Гавриила, тянувшегося к ней сверху, но так и не сумевшего её поймать. Уж она-то это чувство знала не понаслышке и считала его достойной альтернативой адским пыткам.


	4. Крылья

Они стояли на пепелище домика в Саут-Даунс. Адский ошейник легко маскировался для людей под шейный платок, а цепь, которая тянулась от него к руке Эрры, вообще была невидима человеческому глазу. Просто двое мужчин, одетых в черные джинсы и черные кожаные куртки, один с черными волосами, забранными в хвост, другой рыжий, короткостриженый, в темных очках.

\- Полюбуйся на свой уютный дом, Краули. Неужели ты думал найти убежище здесь и рассчитывал избежать наказания за то, что ты сделал? Попрощайся с ним. И забудь о нем навсегда.

Кроули не думал, что когда-либо еще окажется здесь. Не хотел здесь оказываться. Этот дом, полыхающий адским пламенем, снился ему в кошмарах в минуты забытья между пытками и… пытками. Огонь и белые тлеющие крылья, в его руках распадающиеся в пыль. Кроули думал, сколько ещё боли он сможет выдержать, и жалел, что, живя с ангелом, не озаботился еще одной заначкой со святой водой.

Эрра взял Кроули за руку – прикосновение будто прошило током, отчего демон ощутимо вздрогнул, - моргнул – и они очутились за тысячи миль от Великобритании, в Ираке, в городе Эль-Хилла, на родине древнего шумерского бога. Перед ними за каменным забором стоял двухэтажный коттедж, обычный, ничем особенно не выделяющийся среди прочей местной архитектуры. Эрра достал из кармана маленький пульт, нажал на кнопку, и калитка с тихим механическим звуком отворилась. Бог потянул демона за собой, и едва Кроули ступил во двор, а каменный забор остался позади, - демон остолбенел. Остановился как вкопанный, вдохнув и, кажется, напрочь забыв о необходимости выдыхать – перед ним стоял их с Азирафелем дом из Саут-Даунс. Тот самый, на пепелище которого они были минуту назад. Кроули ощутил легкое пожатие своей ладони теплыми пальцами, повернул голову вправо и отшатнулся, отпрыгнув на шаг назад – на него своими невозможными голубыми глазами смотрел Азирафель.

\- Это что, очередная пытка? Снова изощренное издевательство?

\- Нет, Кроули, это я!

Голос. Это был его голос! Сколько раз в Аду демону посылали подобные иллюзии! Сколько раз он вёлся на них, отчаянно желая, чтобы это оказалось правдой! Сколько раз его уверяли, что всё, что случилось, - лишь сон, плод его больного воображения! Сколько раз он отзывался, бросался обнимать, целовать, а хватал руками лишь пепел тлеющих белых перьев под адский хохот Хастура и самого Люцифера, оказываясь вновь посреди Адского пламени.

Кроули поднял скованные руки, закрыл ими лицо в приступе острой внутренней боли, отступил ещё на шаг. Наручники щёлкнули, освободив запястья, и упали вниз, а на своих плечах демон почувствовал тёплые и такие родные объятия. Нежные пальцы аккуратно расстегнули ошейник и зашвырнули прочь вместе с ненавистной цепью.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой, милый, это правда я. Я жив, - шептал Азирафель, обнимая демона, которого колотило нервной мелкой дрожью. – Ну же, посмотри на меня.

Кроули боялся смотреть. Он не верил, что ангел стоял перед ним. Он так хотел, чтобы это было правдой! Он понимал, что свихнется, если откроет глаза, и вновь окажется в оковах, держа в руках тлеющие крылья… А потом проклятая регенерация вновь вернет ему его проклятый разум и проклятые воспоминания. Тёплые мягкие ладони легли на его запястья и убрали руки от лица. Азирафель болезненно и виновато, но при этом счастливо улыбался, будто лучился светом, хотя сияющей ауры, которая обычно окутывала его в такие моменты, не было. Руки Кроули были ледяными, ангел приложил их к своим губам, как делал, когда демон замерзал.

\- Я здесь. И ты тоже. Мы перехитрили их. Ты больше никогда не вернёшься в Ад, дорогой, я этого не допущу.

\- Но… я же видел твои крылья… там…

\- Пойдём в дом, дорогой, я тебе всё расскажу.

Азирафель потянул Кроули за собой, заводя в дом. Внутри он тоже был точно таким же, как и их сгоревший дом в Англии. Ангел усадил демона на диван в гостиной, а сам сел рядом, вполоборота, чтобы быть к Кроули лицом, продолжая держать в руках его ладони и успокаивающе поглаживать их большими пальцами. Не настаивая на том, чтобы демон снял очки, Азирафель начал рассказ.

\- В тот день я проснулся, когда услышал, как ты вышел из дома. Я ещё лежал и думал, дождаться тебя в постели или приготовить какой-нибудь сюрприз на завтрак. В итоге я встал и пошел в ванную. Я едва успел почистить зубы, когда раздался этот чудовищный взрыв в спальне. Я вбежал туда, петарда с Адским пламенем попала прямо на кровать, моментально охватывая всю комнату! Снизу раздались шаги, кто-то поднимался по лестнице, и я понимал, что это не ты. Адское пламя успело опалить мне крылья, но я всё равно предпринял отчаянную попытку переместиться, хотя понимал, что обречен. И тут произошло что-то странное. В общем, я развоплотился и улетел в астрал, а мои крылья остались тлеть вместе с телом. Я очень хотел предупредить тебя, но не успел – ты уже вбежал в горящий дом.

Кроули сам снял очки, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Азирафеля, исполненное волнения и сожаления. Его рассказ звучал фантастически. С начала времен крылья не просто были неким атрибутом ангелов или демонов, в них содержалась сама сущность, говорящая о принадлежности той или иной стороне. Энергия ангельских или демонских чудес таилась в их крыльях. Белые крылья были источником благодати, черные – пороков и всяческих зол. Именно из-за энергии, таящейся в крыльях, демонов обжигала святая земля, уничтожала святая вода, а ангелов убивало Адское пламя. Лишившись крыльев, ангел или демон погибал!

\- Ты говоришь, что сбросил крылья, и утверждаешь, что ты жив? – Эта иллюзия была не похожа на остальные, но Кроули, начавший было верить в реальность происходящего, стремительно эту веру терял. Единственной ниточкой, дававшей надежду на существование этой фантастики, были пальцы Азирафеля на запястьях демона, которые продолжали их нежно поглаживать. Ощущения были до боли реальны и невероятно, до одури желанны.

\- О, да, ты прав, звучит это странно. Я и сам был крайне удивлён. Я был в панике, когда демоны забрали тебя в Ад. После того как тебя увели, на месте догорающего дома появились Гавриил и Вельзевул. Я думал, вот теперь мне точно конец, Гавриил почувствует меня, ведь я был совсем рядом. Но нет, представляешь, он достал планшет со списком ангельского войска и напротив моего имени написал «ликвидирован». Потом они с княгиней Ада пожали руки и разошлись. И единственным, к кому я мог обратиться за помощью, был Адам. Он мне и открыл причину моего чудесного спасения. Оказывается, в тот момент, когда он разделил нас с мадам Трейси, создав для меня тело, он успел, влекомый своим неуемным детским любопытством, не только рассмотреть, как устроена ангельская эфирная сущность, но и, если можно так выразиться, разобрать и собрать её заново. Представляешь, он фактически сломал и склеил меня, как игрушку! В доли секунды! Я даже сам этого не заметил! В общем, ангельская благодать, что текла по крыльям, стала отделима от всего остального. И это дало возможность всему остальному существовать без крыльев! Конечно, без них я технически теперь не совсем ангел. Я не могу благословлять, освящать, излучать свечение, летать, разумеется. Зато меня теперь нет в ангельских списках, я больше не служу Небесам, и Рай не может меня отследить и контролировать мою деятельность. Однако я по-прежнему бессмертный эфирный дух, существующий в человеческом теле и обладающий базовым набором чудес, таких как способность менять внешность или воссоздать точную копию нашего дома. Если хочешь, Адам и тебя может усовершенствовать. И тогда, сбросив крылья, ты перестанешь подчиняться Аду и обретешь свободу!

\- О да, я очень бы этого хотел, - мечтательно произнес Кроули, завороженный рассказом ангела. Азирафель счастливо улыбнулся и продолжил:

\- Адам вернул мне тело. Разумеется, я рассказал ему о тебе и попросил помочь, он ведь Антихрист, фактически принц Ада. Но он с присущей ему недетской серьезностью сказал, что в данный момент родители наказали его за очередную шалость, и он под домашним арестом. И добавил, что раз человеческие родители могут оставить его дома в наказание, то он боится, что «биологический» папа непременно воспользуется такой возможностью, стоит только Адаму заявиться в Ад. Но если посидеть денек дома в Тадфилде для него обычное дело, то оказаться запертым в Аду он бы не хотел: там нет его друзей, да и мистер и миссис Янг будут волноваться, если он не вернется к ужину. Его можно было понять. Но вот что мне теперь делать, как спасать тебя, было совершенно неясно. Я впадал в отчаяние. И тогда Адам рассказал, что недавно прочитал про древнюю шумерскую цивилизацию, увлекся их историей и посоветовал попробовать обратиться к их богам за советом. Я отправился сюда, в Ирак, к развалинам древнего Вавилона, и познакомился с шумеро-аккадскими богами. Они рассказали мне, шеститысячелетнему ангелу, который всю жизнь считал, что существует на Земле с начала времен, совершенно другую историю сотворения мира, отличную от той, которую я знал. Оказывается, мир начинался не с Эдема, не с нас с тобой, повстречавшихся на его стене, и Адам и Ева были далеко не первыми людьми. Земля была создана раньше, чем нам сообщили об этом. Её создавала целая группа богов, общими усилиями. Это был огромный совместный проект нескольких групп разработчиков, которые, объединившись в пантеоны, поделили территории и заселили их своими первыми людьми. Люди в разных концах света жили параллельно, не подозревая друг о друге, размножались, развивались. Однако развитие первых прототипов людей проходило намного стремительнее, чем тех, которых мы с тобой знаем. Они жили меньше, развитие их шло быстрее, всего за пару сотен лет они создали цивилизации, которые достигли расцвета и уже приходили в упадок. Отжившая свое цивилизация исчезала, и богам её пантеона приходилось либо выходить из проекта, либо договариваться о слиянии с богами из другого пантеона, как правило, на их условиях, чтобы остатки своей цивилизации влить в новый виток развития. Эрра был как раз одним из таких, самых первых разработчиков, богом войны и мора, супругом владычицы загробного мира одной из цивилизаций, воспоминаний о которой в чистом виде не сохранилось даже среди богов. Она просуществовала очень недолго, и Эрра, не желая так быстро отходить от дел, заключил договор с аккадской цивилизацией, почти на равных условиях. Произошло полное слияние шумерской и аккадской культур, а Эрра остался на своей позиции, однако сменив имя на Нергал*. До сих пор имя этого божества в некоторых источниках звучит как Эрра-Нергал. Шумеро-аккадская цивилизация достигла небывалых высот развития, когда Землей заинтересовался один крупный холдинг, во главе которого стояло всего одно божество с огромным количеством работников, способных управлять жизнью не одной маленькой цивилизации, а всего мира. Этот холдинг начал «скупать» права на Землю, в первую очередь, получив «франшизу» на создание людей. Эти люди были созданы усовершенствованными на основе тщательного анализа предыдущих живших на Земле людей. Эдем, как оказалось, был чем-то вроде инкубатора, где проверялась их жизнеспособность, корректность биологических показателей, чтобы в случае наличия какой-либо ошибки, можно было легко её устранить и не пускать в массы. Кстати, как я сам недавно узнал, первой женщиной Адама была вовсе не Ева, а Лилит. В её природе была ошибка, и её ликвидировали, заменив на Еву. Стражника, который тогда охранял Эдем, до меня, отправили в Ад… А меня – нет. Потому что твое появление, искушение Евы и изгнание людей из Эдема были вовсе не ошибкой, не фатальной случайностью, а запуском людей в «серийное производство». В общем, шумеро-аккадским богам тоже в итоге пришлось передать свои права Богине и выйти из игры. Тогда они покинули свои Верхний и Нижний миры и поселились здесь, среди людей, как Адам, оберегая своими силами лишь маленький кусочек мира вокруг них. Они были очень добры и гостеприимны, выслушали мою историю и согласились помочь. На самом деле то, что я говорил в Аду от имени Эрры, неправда. Им не нужна власть над людьми, они привыкли жить на Земле и тоже были против Армагеддона. Узнав, что это мы с тобой предотвратили конец света, они очень ответственно отнеслись к планированию твоей спасательной миссии. Нергал позволил воспользоваться его внешностью и одним из имен, Аба* разрешил нам с тобой остаться здесь, предоставив маскировочную защиту от Райских и Адских сил, Ки* любезно выделила нам этот участок, чтобы построить на нем дом и разбить сад. Они такие милые! Их пантеон, как одна большая семья.

Кроули смотрел на вещающего Азирафеля, его неповторимую мимику, выражающую все переживания ангела, и понимал, что перед ним не может быть никто другой. Магия, избавленная от оков, потихоньку приходила в норму, циркулируя по телу и обмениваясь энергией с окружающим миром, возвращая способность особенным чутьем ощупывать мир вокруг. Вокруг царила благодать. Спокойствие и уют. И Азирафель был рядом и был живым, он не был иллюзией, теперь Кроули мог чувствовать это. Руки давно согрелись, но ласковые пальцы продолжали поглаживать запястья. От долгого рассказа у Азирафеля пересыхало во рту, он непроизвольно облизывал губы, и у демона щемило сердце от внезапно накатившей нежности. Он подался вперед и крепко обнял своего ангела, прижимая к себе и растворяясь в ответных объятиях.

\- Я думал, что больше никогда не увижу тебя. Как же я скучал по тебе, ангел!

\- Я тоже скучал, дорогой! Прости, что так долго не приходил.

\- Сделаем кофе? Я с того дня ничего не ел.

\- О боже! – Азирафель округлил глаза, на что Кроули тепло усмехнулся. – Пойдем скорее, дорогой, я тебя накормлю.

\- Так как же тебе удалось так мастерски притвориться богом войны и мора? – спросил Кроули, уплетая круассан и запивая его свежесваренным кофе. – Даже Вельзевул, по-моему, было не по себе.

\- О, это было довольно трудно. Эрешкигаль*, супруга Эрры, придумала легенду и лично обучала меня, как нужно себя вести. Честно говоря, далеко не со всеми моментами я был согласен, но меня убедили, что, прояви я хоть каплю послабления, вся затея провалится, и спасти тебя не удастся. Нингирин* несколько дней колдовала надо мной, накладывая заклинания и напаивая зельями, чтобы я ни в коем случае не поддался эмоциям и сумел отыграть роль жестокого бога. Это очень странное состояние. Я был вроде бы и не я. Это очень трудно описать. Но я несказанно благодарен Нингирин за то, что она со мной сделала. Появившись в Аду, я на каждом шагу слышал рассказы о твоих пытках. А когда услышал твой крик, я думал, что прямо сей же момент брошусь в пыточную камеру драться с демонами… и завалю всю операцию к чертям. От этого порыва меня уберегли заклинания, вовремя заблокировавшие мозг. – Азирафель закрыл глаза руками, надавил на них ладонями, потом поднял свой небесный, исполненный вины и сожаления взгляд и направил его прямо в глаза Кроули. – Прости, что тебе пришлось вытерпеть столько боли, дорогой. В том числе и от меня.

Кроули накрыл руки Азирафеля, сжимавшие большую пузатую кружку какао, своими.

\- Знаешь, вообще-то… Я бы не отказался повторить… Только если это будешь ты. А не Эрра. Без обид, где бы он ни был.

На лице Кроули сияла улыбка змея-искусителя. Азирафель растерянно хлопал глазами.

\- Тебе… понравилось?

\- Когда я представил тебя на месте Эрры, мне сорвало крышу. Когда всё закончилось, и я лежал на полу, весь обмазанный твоей (черт, Азирафель, у меня прямо сейчас встаёт от одной мысли!) спермой, одной из вещей, о которой очень сильно сожалел, было то, что я так и не осмелился уговорить тебя попробовать что-то подобное.

\- Кроули! - выдохнул ангел, одновременно щёлкнув пальцами, фирменным жестом проведя рукой сверху вниз.

В ту же секунду они оказались наверху, в спальне, обнаженными. Кроули стоял на коленях, на руках были наручники с черной кожаной оплеткой (разумеется, ангел не надел бы на него больше антидемонские наручники!), на шее чувствовался кожаный ошейник с… (демон попробовал пальцами)

\- Бабочка? Ангел, серьезно?

\- Молчать, коварный демон! – Азирафель наигранно хлестнул его по плечу черно-красной плёткой, что держал в руке. В другой руке он вертел анальную пробку. Ту самую… Потом, выйдя из образа, добавил: - Какая тебе разница, ты её все равно не видишь. А мне приятно.

Кроули пробило на смех. Голый смущенно-возмущенный ангел выглядел настолько забавно и очаровательно, что невозможно было не засмеяться. Душу заливало теплом.

\- Тебе смешно? – в голосе прорезалась спокойная уверенная сталь. – Я не давал тебе слова. Ты будешь наказан. Я приказываю тебе молчать! Ни звука, пока я не разрешу.

Хлесткий, с оттяжкой, удар пришелся по ключице, оставляя набухать красный след. Кроули подавился воздухом. Замер. Белая ухоженная рука схватила его за волосы и задрала голову. Голубые глаза были серьезны и холодны. Но всё-таки это был он, Азирафель. Тело Кроули покрылось мурашками. Ангел поднёс к его губам пробку, демон с готовностью взял её в рот, тщательно облизал, не отрывая взгляда от Азирафеля, с наслаждением наблюдая, как его зрачки затапливают радужку. Резко вынув пробку изо рта Кроули, ангел скомандовал: «На пол», - и подхлестнул его плеткой между лопаток. Демон вздрогнул, охотно подчиняясь, встал в коленно-локтевую, высоко задрав зад, чуть расставил ноги, раскрываясь.

\- Молодец. Послушный демон, - произнес ангел, дразня его пробкой, водя ею по сжатому колечку мышц, невесомо касаясь, вызывая адское возбуждение, чтобы затем внезапно вогнать её внутрь, выбив громкий стон. – А теперь на колени!

Азирафель не удержался от смачного удара по выставленным ягодицам. Собственное возбуждение становилось уже невыносимым. Кроули вновь встал на колени, ангел снова запустил руку в его рыжие волосы. Следы от плетки, безусловно, было не сравнить со следами от цепи, но они тоже были красными и набухшими. На мгновение воспоминание о том, как он жестко трахал в рот уставшего, измученного демона, сбило его спесь, Азирафель замер, не решаясь повторить этот маневр. Но Кроули безошибочно понял его опасения, сам подался вперед, вобрав его член сразу глубоко, пропуская в горло, и начал двигаться. Ангел издал громкий стон и отпустил себя, направляя демона и перехватывая инициативу. Кроули сосал старательно, получая удовольствие от резкости и легкой боли. Ангел награждал его сладкими стонами, а пробка в заднице давила на простату. Когда Азирафель отстранил его от себя, с громким хлюпаньем вытащив член из его рта, демон едва не заскулил от досады, за что получил новый удар плеткой по спине и был уткнут лицом прямо в пол. Ангел устроился позади него, вытащил пробку наполовину, потом вогнал обратно, подвигал туда-сюда, вызвав у Кроули, начавшего активно подаваться назад и требовать большего, жалобный писк. Азирафель откровенно наслаждался открывшимся ему зрелищем, забыв о том, что собирался наказывать Кроули за нарушение запрета издавать звуки. Пробка легко исчезала внутри и выходила, образуя вокруг себя слегка припухшее колечко покрасневших мышц. Ангел точно помнил, что не использовал никакой смазки, кроме слюны Кроули, однако потом он вспомнил, что на этот раз демонская магия не была блокирована. Тем лучше, на самом деле он не хотел причинять Кроули лишнюю боль. Азирафелю вдруг до одури захотелось почувствовать его вкус. Он вынул пробку и припал губами к приоткрытому входу, скользнул внутрь языком, обводя по кругу. Кроули задохнулся и застонал в голос, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Ангел трахал его языком, а член демона болел от возбуждения, казалось, достаточно было одного только прикосновения, чтобы кончить, но, стоя на локтях со скованными наручниками руками, никак было не дотянуться. Кроули рухнул лицом в пол, перенеся центр тяжести на плечи, и потянулся руками вниз. Звонкий обжигающий шлепок заставил вскрикнуть. На ягодице красовался отпечаток ангельской пятерни. Азирафель, оторвавшийся от своего занятия, перехватил демонские руки, вытянул их вперед, зафиксировав, и навалился сверху, вставив Кроули сразу до конца и замерев. Демон взвыл от желания и обилия ощущений.

\- Ангел, пожалуйста!

\- Ты нарушил мой запрет, - тяжело дыша, но максимально твердо произнес Азирафель. – Но знаешь, я передумал. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты умолял. Я не начну двигаться, пока ты не усладишь мой слух какой-нибудь этакой мольбой.

\- Сссадиссст… Ай! - усмехнулся Кроули, за что получил ещё один звонкий шлепок по той же самой ягодице.

\- Я жду! – Азирафель резко толкнулся и медленно двинулся обратно, выходя почти полностью и доводя Кроули до сумасшествия.

\- Пожалуйста! Умоляю тебя, о великий светлоликий ангел, позволь мне кончить с твоим членом в задн… Ай! – Новый шлепок.

\- Веселишься? - Азирафель ещё раз проделал маневр, удивляясь, как он сам ещё сдерживается.

\- Нет! – Кроули подавился воздухом. – Пожалуйста, Азирафель, умоляю, я не могу больше! – почти речитативом простонал он.

Ангел сорвался в быстрый ритм, сам не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он по-прежнему не давал Кроули коснуться себя и сам не прикасался. Почувствовав, что приближается к разрядке, он вышел и кончил на ягодицы демона, точно как в прошлый раз, не озаботившись его удовольствием.

\- Игра окончена, - бросил он уже избитую фразу, добавив голосу стали и твердости Эрры, поднявшись и оставив демона лежать на полу.

Кроули вздрогнул, подобрался, продолжая лежать лицом в пол. Мышцы стали напряжены, он словно замер. В его позе чувствовался… страх. Азирафель моргнул.

\- Господи, Кроули! – Ангел бросился к нему, поднял с пола и крепко обнял. – Прости меня. Я перегнул. Нам не нужно было… повторять это прямо сейчас. Позволь теперь… Иди ко мне.

Азирафель уложил Кроули на кровать и начал мягко, но настойчиво целовать, успокаивая, окутывая своей любовью. Он ласкал демонские губы, спускаясь ниже, целовал шею, ключицы. На одной из них по-прежнему был виден след от его укуса, хотя магия Кроули теперь работала нормально и могла его убрать. Азирафель поцеловал этот след, провел языком по контуру, прошептал: «Не нужно, дорогой. Я и так знаю, что ты мой, без всяких меток. Я люблю тебя. И никому больше не отдам». Он спускался ниже, чувствуя, как Кроули расслабляется, как отзывается на ласки всем своим телом, как его пальцы вплетаются в ангельские волосы, как вновь болезненно твердо у него между ног. Азирафель не хотел больше его мучить, даже если эта пытка была приятной. Он облизал головку, провел языком по всей длине, наслаждаясь томными вздохами. Подразнив немного, ангел вобрал член Кроули полностью и принялся двигаться именно так, как, он точно знал, больше всего нравится его демону. Много времени не потребовалось, выстанывая имя ангела, демон кончил, напрягшись всем телом, и обмяк, проваливаясь в негу мягкой постели, которой не ощущал под собой уже длительное время. Азирафель проглотил и слизал всё до капли, наслаждаясь, будто самым изысканным десертом, и, словно сытый и довольный котяра, устроился рядом, обнимая Кроули, укладывая его голову себе на плечо. Это была их любимая поза для сна. Демон так устал за эти дни адских пыток, что уснул моментально, плотно прижимаясь и крепко обнимая своего ангела. Азирафель обнимал его в ответ, и на душе наконец-то развязывался узел, не позволявший ни спать, ни дышать нормально, пока Кроули находился в Аду.

Ангел думал о том, как некоторое время им придется маскироваться, выходя из дома, прекрасно понимая, что демоны, которые не доверяют никому, будут наблюдать, как будет по уже избитой схеме посылать Вельзевул отчеты, благо войн и болезней у людей и без Эрры хватает, можно смело приписывать их себе. А потом, когда немного усыпят бдительность темных сил, они отправятся к Адаму и попросят, чтобы он так же разобрал и усовершенствовал Кроули. И тогда в один удобный момент он тоже сбросит свои черные крылья под ноги демонам, или ангелам, не важно, и его тоже вычеркнут из списков, и они наконец-то смогут делать, что захотят. Вместе. Конечно, они могут взять и переместиться на Альфа-Центавру, только вот Азирафель знал, что никуда они не улетят. Потому что их дом здесь, на Земле. Ради него они рисковали жизнями, предотвращая Армагеддон, и, если понадобится, сделают это снова. Будучи на своей собственной стороне. И крылья им для этого совершенно не нужны.

Примечания.

Нергал, Неригал(ь) — вавилонский бог подземного царства

Аба —важнейший бог пантеона Аккадского царства

Ки — древняя шумерская богиня земли

Эрешкигаль — шумерская богиня подземного мира

Нингирин — шумерская богиня, связанная с практикой заклинаний

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The gift (gif)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023587) by [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka)




End file.
